1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tobacco products and more particularly pertains to a new tobacco wrapping paper for allowing a person to roll their own cigars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tobacco products is known in the prior art. More specifically, tobacco products heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tobacco products include U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,156 to Furuya et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,698 to Litzinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,906 to Myracle, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,464 to Owens, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,629 to Sedlacek et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,490 to Curran et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tobacco wrapping paper. The inventive device includes a plurality of tobacco sheets of wrapping paper. The tobacco sheets of wrapping paper are comprised of a blend of tobacco and pulp products. The tobacco sheets each have a generally rectangular configuration defined by opposed long edges and opposed short edges. Each of the tobacco sheets have a layer of adhesive disposed thereon inwardly of one of the opposed long edges thereof. A package is dimensioned for containing the plurality of tobacco sheets therein.
In these respects, the tobacco wrapping paper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to roll their own cigars.